


Boys Week Away

by BlackHunter666



Series: Boys & Girls [1]
Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, Sex Games, Smut Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hero deserves a little time off every so often. Shane has gone out of his way to make absolutely sure that his planned week off goes exactly to plan. He has no intention of running off to save the world again, not this week. For the next seven days, he fully intends to stay out of sight and thoroughly enjoy spending the time with some of his closest friends in some very intimate situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Week Away

As much as he knew he should have been focusing on his duty and everything going on in his life, Captain Shane Schofield felt like doing something just a little more normal than he usually got to enjoy. Just about every time he took some of his accrued leave, he ended up neck deep in yet another international incident somewhere far from where he'd originally planned to be.

But not this time. This time he was going to rent a cabin well away from civilisation, far from any trouble and actually have a quiet week off. He was leaving his mobile at home, had specifically asked for a cabin that had no phone lines, internet access or cell towers nearby and double checked with the local authorities to make sure there was no trouble in the area. Come hell or high water, he was getting his week off.

The cabin was beautiful, completely surrounded by trees with just a narrow track leading back to the nearest gravel road. A single storey place, it was lovingly handcrafted inside and out, the old beams on display throughout. With a wide porch all around and plenty of space inside, it was a little more luxurious than Shane had originally wanted but he took it anyway, in love with the location. There was a creek not too far away and plenty of good hunting spots within easy walking distance, if anyone was interested.

The owner had a great deal of respect for the US military and Shane really couldn't refuse the generous rental reduction he got. There was no way he could have afforded the place otherwise and with his friends coming, space would be good. Shane didn't really like using his position as a Marine to get things but when the four young children of the owner looked up at him with such respect, he was gone and he knew it.

As an added bonus, he'd invited a few friends to join him for a proper guy's week away, a chance to chill out and just be guys out in the woods, hunting and fishing and just generally relaxing. Buck Riley Jr had jumped at the chance to get away, organising leave and packing a few things. It had been a bit of a surprise when Aloysius Knight had agreed to join them as well, adding that he'd try not to be late but making no promises. Rufus was coming as well, mostly to keep Knight out of trouble but he deserved a bit of time off too.

The greatest surprise though, came from the other side of the world. Shane hadn't really expected Jean-Claude Huguenot, French paratrooper turned friend, to make the trip but he replied to Shane's email with a promise that if he could get a flight, he'd come for the holiday.

Just on the off chance, Shane emailed Knight and asked if it would be possible for Rufus to make a detour to Paris to pick Jean-Claude up, rather than make him pay for the flight. Aloysius got back to him remarkably quickly, stating that they were close to Paris anyway so the pickup would be easy. Shane organised the pickup location, fully understanding why Aloysius didn't want to contact Jean-Claude personally. It was a security issue; Knight was keeping his connections small so his competitors didn't find out.

~!~#~(~=~)~#~!~

Unpacking the last of the supplies they'd brought along, Shane and Buck wandered out onto the front porch, beers in hand, and looked out along the narrow track that led up to the cabin. Squeezed in between the trees around the house, two rented SUVs helped to make it a little easier to spot the place, one bright red, the other shining blue.

Leaning on the balustrade, the two Marines looked very comfortable in their surroundings, sipping their beers in companionable silence as they waited. Wearing blue jeans, hiking boots and t-shirts, they were content to sip their beers and watch the world go by, at peace with the world around them. The shirts had been gifts from Mother a couple of Christmases ago, something a little different and very well liked by the men. Shane's was olive drab with the USMC Force Recon insignia across the chest and onto the sleeves. Buck's was dark red with the EGA across his chest and under it, the words "The Few, The Proud".

Peering out through the trees, Buck caught sight of a white SUV winding along the track, a dark grey one just behind it. Nudging Shane, he pointed them out and grinned, looking forward to a relaxed week where hopefully nothing went south on them.  
'Do you really think this is going to work Scarecrow? Let's face it; I barely know Aloysius or Rufus and this Baba you've told me about sounds like he's got a few screws loose.' Buck remarked, watching the approaching SUVs closely.  
'So use the next week to get to know them a little better. As for Baba, I wouldn't say he's got a few screws loose, he's just different. And he's got a certain soft spot for Mother.' Shane shrugged, draining his beer. 'If you really get stuck talking to Baba, ask him about his Kord. I've seen that weapon in action and it's impressive.'  
'Mention the Kord, got it.' Buck nodded, still not sure but he'd give it a shot.

Waving in greeting when the two SUVs pulled up among the trees, Shane snuffed a laugh when Jean-Claude emerged from the white SUV, looking a little unsteady on his feet.  
'You drive like a madman!' he insisted, opening the rear doors and hooking out his bag.  
'Blame it on the job.' Aloysius replied, jumping down from the driver's side. 'I did warn you that you'd be better off with Rufus.'  
'He's got a point Boss; you did go a little overboard on the defensive driving.' Rufus shrugged, slipping out of the grey SUV. 'Morning Captain Schofield.'  
'Rufus, we've been over this.' Shane reminded gently, pushing his sunglasses up and flicking his empty bottle into the bin nearby.  
'Don't expect miracles Scarecrow.' Knight remarked, shouldering his bag and heaving out a cooler as well. 'It takes time.'  
'Old habits die hard, Shane.' Rufus shrugged, stunning Aloysius with how quickly he responded to the gentle prompt. 'Rank had a lot to do with our early issues, Boss.'  
'Come inside and have a beer, it's going to be a good week.' Shane chuckled, hiding his surprise when Rufus pulled out another cooler. 'Well, somehow I don't we'll run out of food.'  
'I'd be more worried about running out of beer. We can hunt and fish for food but it's a long trip to get more beer.' Buck shrugged, looking around at the woods surrounding the cabin.  
'It's a good thing we brought plenty then, isn't it?' Aloysius smirked, coming up the stairs. 'Shane suggested we load up on food and beer as a precaution.'  
'Bring it in later; it'll stay cool for a while yet.' Rufus added, dragging out an old Army gearbag and closing the rear doors. 'Now how about that beer Shane?'  
'Pick your poison, there's a selection in the fridge.' Shane replied, heading towards the back of the house. 'Make yourselves at home.'

~!~#~(~=~)~#~!~

Taking the opportunity to just sit and watch the world go by, Jean-Claude relaxed on the worn back steps of the cabin, a faint smile on his lips as he listened to the birds. Glancing over his shoulder when the door slid open, he watched Rufus for a second before turning back to the beautiful vista in front of them.  
'Something bothering you, Jean-Claude?' Rufus asked, adjusting the old Army cap he'd brought along.  
'Nothing in particular, just thinking.' Jean-Claude shrugged, 'I always knew I would spend more time in America but this is not what I expected.'  
'If you really want to go home, I'll take you. But you should have told me before I started drinking.' Rufus offered, sinking down on the wide back steps of the cabin and placing a good sized bowl of salted mixed nuts between them. 'Your choice, I'll be around.'  
'You would do that? But what about your time with your friends?' Jean-Claude asked, genuinely surprised by the offer.  
'I live with Aloysius and it's no big deal for us to fly halfway around the globe just to enjoy a Sunday barbeque at Mother's place.' Rufus grinned, putting his beer down in a sign of just how serious he was.  
'Now there is another reason to stay. Perhaps I can see Mother again.' Jean-Claude smiled, retrieving a fresh beer from the small cooler by his feet.  
'See that's the good thing about having a pilot as a friend. I can usually squeeze in a flight for a friend, provided we're not flat out working.' Rufus added, nudging the nut bowl closer to Baba and picking up his beer again.

Scratching at his beard, Jean-Claude went back to watching the natural world in front of them but he also watched Rufus out the corner of his eye, evaluating the taller man. During the flight, Rufus had been quiet, mostly focused on maintaining a level flight path and avoiding anything that could cause them trouble. But here, sitting quietly with a beer in his hand and snacking on salted mixed nuts, there was no sign of the highly talented pilot anymore. He was just an ordinary man, sitting around with friends in blue jeans, dark grey singlet and hiking boots.  
'So just how did you meet Shane?' Rufus asked, nudging Jean-Claude lightly.  
'I cannot say, the mission is classified.' Jean-Claude replied, truly wishing he could open up and talk about the adventure up north. 'I doubt it will ever be unclassified.'  
'Oh yeah, that's Schofield alright. He has a lot of classified missions on his record. I think his actions with us were sealed as well.' Rufus chuckled, lifting his gaze to the sky. 'But things aren't quite as classified as you might think. People like Aloysius and I can access a lot of information that most people can't get near.'  
'So you know of our mission up north?' Jean-Claude asked, wary of a security breach but curious about what Rufus knew of the mission.  
'We only look at the basics, just keeping tabs on Shane and making sure he's staying safe. I don't think he knows we're watching out for him. He tends to get in over his head.' Rufus nodded, turning his dark eyes back to Jean-Claude. 'Mission up north…must be Dragon Island. I remember reading the file, talk about a rough mission.'  
'I have noticed that about the Scarecrow. I was lucky to survive, I will admit that.' Jean-Claude admitted, lightly rubbing his chest. 'I owe my life to Mother's quick thinking.'  
'Mother's good like that, she's been there for me in the past.' Rufus grinned, still a little wary of the big Frenchman but there was a spark of camaraderie between them.

Attention caught by something up on the branches, both men looked up and smiled as they watched the birds fluttering in the branches, flashes of colour dancing among the greenery. From out of seemingly nowhere, slipping through a gap in the canopy over the house, a hawk swooped in and landed on a branch, content to preen its feathers even as the smaller birds took off again.  
'Rufus, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?' Jean-Claude asked, trying not to insult Rufus but really, he wasn't one for subtlety.  
'No promises I'll answer but you can ask.' Rufus nodded, immediately wary but if this holiday went the way he hoped, personal questions would be the least of his concerns.  
'I have become proficient at picking certain people from a crowd, people who share my perspective on the world. So, my question to you is this. Just how far out of the closet have you made it?' Jean-Claude shrugged, watching Rufus closely.

Shocked by Baba's words, Rufus looked away quickly. Anger welled in his chest for a moment, he'd lost control of this situation and now had to come up with an answer. But more than that, he was surprised by how easily Baba could admit his homosexuality. This revelation tipped the balance, it wasn't four guys blowing off steam with a tagalong, it was five men looking for relief. Every other time this topic had come up he'd been ready with an answer or a flat denial but Baba had him.  
'How'd you know?' Rufus asked sullenly, somehow finding the courage to look Baba in the eye.  
'I saw the way you look at Aloysius, not as a friend but as a lover. He is lucky to have you. I wish someone would look at me the way you look at him.' Jean-Claude shrugged, totally honest with Rufus in an attempt to ease his concerns.  
'Fair warning Barbarian, I won't hesitate to defend what's mine.' Rufus warned, getting up and draining his beer before disappearing back inside. 'You won't get another warning.'

~!~#~(~=~)~#~!~

As the sun set outside their peaceful little cabin in the woods, inside was anything but peaceful. Well plied with beer and friendship, in various states of undress and relaxation, they were laughing their asses off joyfully. Someone had come up with the idea of playing truth or dare but no one could remember just who had suggested it first. But to add a bit of a twist to the game, they could chicken out of any given truth or dare, if they were game to down a shot and lose another piece of clothing as a penalty. It was two shots if they tried a dare and failed but the failures were absolutely hilarious. Buck had previously been dared to do a cartwheel and had fallen flat on his face as soon as he tried.

Gulping down the whiskey shot in front of him and tossing his shirt aside rather than go buzzing around the room like a mosquito, Shane glared at Baba for a moment before turning to Rufus, reaching for his beer as he looked up at the taller man. Returning the look, Rufus thought for a moment and smirked, the alcohol making him a lot more willing to open up.  
'Dare, Shane.' he stated, confident in his choice.  
'Okay…um…say the alphabet backwards.' Shane nodded, grabbing another beer from the smaller cooler in the middle of the group.  
'Z Y X W…V U…T S R…Q P O N M…L K J I…H G F…E D C B A.' Rufus recited, really having to think but he pulled it off, much to everyone's surprise. 'Boss? Hey, Boss!'  
'Huh? Fuck it, truth.' Knight slurred, lost in his thoughts for a moment.  
'If you could pick a friend to be president, who would it be?' Rufus asked, draining his beer and putting the bottle with the growing pile behind him.  
'Shane, at least he'd look after the troops on the ground.' Aloysius shrugged, adjusting his glasses quickly. 'Your turn Buck.'  
'Truth, I ain't scared.' Buck grinned, enjoying his high.  
'If you wrote a book about your life, what would the title be?' Aloysius asked, trying to ignore the way the room was moving.  
'Hell of a ride.' Buck smirked, looking at Scarecrow. 'Baba, your go.'  
'Dare, I will handle it.' Baba replied, stretched out on the floor comfortably.  
'Tell your best joke.' Buck directed, looking for someone else to be the butt of the laughter.  
'How about one we could all appreciate?' Baba shrugged, his best ones were French and he'd had too many drinks to try and translate one. 'Why is being in the military like a blowjob? The closer you get to discharge, the better you feel.'

A lame joke and one they'd all heard before, it still got them laughing again. Slouching back against the furniture, the game was forgotten as they howled with laugher, too tipsy to care about how they looked to anyone else in the room.  
'Okay, okay. Your turn again Shane.' Baba chuckled, regaining some semblance of calm.  
'Dare, I won't back down this time.' Shane replied, putting his beer down.  
'Pretend you are a model in a photo shoot and show some of your poses.' Baba challenged, eyes sparkling with drunken mischief.  
'This never reaches Mother's ears.' Shane hissed, getting to his feet carefully.

Strutting his stuff, Shane posed in his boxers and socks, thrusting out his hips and displaying his bare chest and hard earned muscles. Turning a little too fast, he got his ankles tangled and went down hard, crashing to his knees, half sprawled over Rufus' chest. Finding his senses, Rufus reached up and plucked Shane's glasses off, tossing them onto the couch he was leaning against. Smiling faintly, Shane blinked and looked up at Rufus, tongue flicking out to lick dry lips. Leaning closer, Shane watched Rufus' reaction to the situation. He was so hard, filling Shane's hand and seemed to be enjoying the calloused hand gripping him so intimately. With so little between his hand and Rufus' length, Shane could clearly feel every excited twitch under the thin silk boxers.  
'Hmm, let's get this party started.' Shane grinned, lightly squeezing the covered bulge under his right hand.  
'You asked for it Shane.' Rufus replied, wriggling down a little and drawing Shane closer.

Relaxed on the floor, Buck couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the way Rufus held Shane close and leant in to kiss him, one large hand lightly rubbing Shane's lower back and the other cradling his shoulders lovingly. It was always arousing as hell to watch them together, they were such a study in contrasts, Shane's compact and lithe frame pressed up against Rufus' broad chest.  
'They're beautiful together, aren't they?' Aloysius uttered, stretching out behind him and pressing close. 'It's okay Buck, I'm here. Relax, its okay.'

Slipping his left arm under Buck's side and holding him close, Aloysius reached up with his right hand to lightly scratch at Buck's scalp, drawing his fingernails down his neck and back up slowly, just drawing random patterns through his hair. As he felt Buck relax back against him, Aloysius let his hand glide lower, caressing over his shoulder and down his arm, draped limply across his waist. Sliding off his wrist, Aloysius slowly drew his hand up Buck's abdomen and chest only to stop at his collarbones. Slipping his hand down again, Aloysius kept his touches restricted to Buck's chest, constantly reassuring and calming the nervous man with a light hand.

Settled against one of the armchairs, Baba could only watch in amazement and wonder as the other men partnered up, showing that they were intimately familiar with each other. The way Shane totally entranced Rufus, his hands never staying in one place for more than a few seconds. Strong hands so gentle against Shane's skin as Rufus explored freely, a fond smile barely visible under his beard. Buck stretched out on the floor, tense in Aloysius' embrace as one battle scarred hand slid slowly over his abdomen. Cradling Buck so tenderly, Aloysius was steady and strong, touching with desire but otherwise it was impossible to tell how much he was enjoying this.

Aloysius knew that the only reason Buck was accepting him this close was the fact they were both still mostly clothed. While Shane was down to his cotton boxers, riding low on his hips and revealing tempting flesh and Rufus was comfortably down to a stained green singlet and his sinfully soft black silk boxers. Aloysius quickly revised that thought as Rufus' singlet took flight, thrown blindly over Shane's shoulder. Baba still had his jeans on but he'd lost his shirt somewhere earlier in the evening. Aloysius was down to his jeans as well, the button and fly undone for comfort but still held up by his belt, released a couple of notches but not coming off anytime soon. Buck's jeans were done up firmly, a sign of just how nervous he was about this.

Groaning low in his throat, Rufus shifted his hands to grip Shane's hips as the shorter Marine leant in to nibble at the junction where his neck met with his right shoulder, talented hands running over his chest and sides. Sitting back again, Shane smiled at the mark clearly visible on Rufus' skin and trailed his hands back up over Rufus' chest, tracing over old scars slowly. Smoothing his hands over Rufus' pecs, Shane stretched out his thumbs and softly rubbed at his pale pink nipples, earning another heartfelt groan as they hardened under Shane's light hands.

There was something different this time, something that Shane found rather amusing. He didn't know the story but he was sure he'd find out before the week was over. Glistening brightly against his tanned skin, the gold rings were impossible to ignore. The small diamonds mounted on each only helped to draw Shane's eyes to them further.

Testing the waters, Aloysius nuzzled at Buck's neck, fingers trailing along Buck's waist lightly, dipping under his jeans randomly but never going beyond his second knuckles. Trembling faintly, Buck groaned and nodded, still nervous but he was trying to relax and enjoy what was on offer. Accepting the gift for what it was, Aloysius worked Buck's belt loose and toyed with his fly, not opening it just yet, not until Buck was really ready to handle that.

Giving up on trying to get Shane out of his underwear, Rufus kept his left hand on Shane's ass and slipped his right around to cup Shane's cock, stroking softly as Shane bucked against him. Hands locked onto Rufus' shoulders, Shane ached backwards and groaned, relishing the firm hand gripping and stroking his length. It felt so good to be touched again after months with nothing but fantasies and his own hand. Smiling softly, Rufus slid his left hand up to rest between Shane's shoulders, supporting him comfortably.

Feeling the subtle change in Buck's breathing, Aloysius deftly popped the button and worked Buck's fly down, snaking his hand under Buck's y-fronts to grasp his cock, thumb caressing the head as he stroked Buck slowly, never pushing for more than the solid Marine could handle. A cautious nibble behind his ear to distract him and Knight got Buck's underwear and jeans down just enough to reveal his cock to the room, not that anyone else really noticed.

Pleasure spiking through his body, Shane groaned again and tightened his grip on Rufus' shoulders, struggling to stay upright as Rufus tugged his underwear down further. Through the cotton felt good but once that heavy palm - calloused from hours of flight and various weaponry - wrapped around his sensitive cock, Shane was in heaven. Hips bucking desperately, he gave over to the sensations, so close but it wasn't enough to throw him over the edge yet.

Swallowing quickly, Baba wasn't sure which way to look anymore, he was surrounded by incredibly sensual displays and loving every second of it. Buck looked so innocent as Aloysius worked him slowly, the complete opposite of the wild moment Shane and Rufus were sharing. Palming his cock through his open jeans, Baba shifted closer to Shane and Rufus, desperate to touch and be touched.

Releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth, Buck finally stopped thinking about what was going on around him and reached back to grasp Aloysius' right thigh, too far gone to care about his nerves anymore. This was good, Aloysius remembered just how he liked to be touched, the calloused hand of a warrior working against his engorged cock so patiently. Moaning softly, Aloysius pressed his still covered erection tighter against Buck's ass, not asking for anything just reassuring Buck that this was arousing for him as well.

Crying out when Rufus twisted his wrist so perfectly, Shane arched and swore, right on the edge of a much needed release. Bowing his head, he gasped as the pleasure ratcheted up another notch, almost bordering on pain before Rufus twisted his wrist again and it was all over. Screaming to the heavens, Shane came hard, coating Rufus' abs and chest with his release. Panting heavily, Shane sagged into Rufus' chest, deep blue eyes closing slowly.

Jumping when another hand ran down his back, Shane lifted his head and looked at whoever was touching him. Smiling tiredly, Shane reached out to lightly touch Baba's arm, accepting him close and leaning into the touch against his back. Nodding slowly, Rufus welcomed Baba closer and gently eased Shane off his lap. Reaching out, Baba enfolded Shane in his arms and guided him down, settling the content Marine in the cradle of his lap. Glancing over at Baba and Shane, Rufus grinned and turned his attention to what Aloysius was doing.

Writhing in exquisite agony, Buck groaned and rolled his head back, fighting his release in an attempt to enjoy the feeling of being cherished like this. Tightening his hold around Buck's chest, Aloysius leant in to whisper gentle reassurances in his ear, still working his leaking cock slowly. It was a sign of just how far Buck had slipped when he turned his head to catch a soft kiss, completely giving over to Aloysius' touch.

Gaze snapping back to Baba and Shane when a heavy hand landed on his thigh, Rufus swallowed nervously as his eyes followed Shane's hand as he got acquainted with Baba's solid chest. Inching over a little more, Rufus tried to relax under Baba's hand, unfamiliar and yet non-threatening. Deciding that he didn't want such a blatant touch this soon, Rufus plucked the wandering hand from his twitching thigh and guided it back towards Shane. Leaning over, bare chest resting against Baba's shoulder lightly, Rufus let him in on a secret. As soon as Baba's thick, battle calloused fingers rubbed against the base of his neck, just above his shoulders, Shane gasped and pressed into the touch, eyes drifting closed as he blissed out again.

Feeling the building tension and working with it, Aloysius guided Buck to roll onto his back, still cradling the younger man so securely but giving him that little added security. Looking up at Aloysius, nerves and fear lost somewhere in a haze of arousal and joy, Buck groaned and bit his lip again, right on the edge. Leaning down, constantly aware of scaring Buck away, Aloysius brushed a soft kiss across his forehead and it was enough. Even in this, Buck was quiet, head tipping back as he whimpered softly and came, slumping tiredly against the floor. Panting softly, Buck managed a tired little smile and nodded, perfectly content to rest up for a little while.

Guiding Baba to some of Shane's favourite places to be touched, Rufus smiled and settled back against the couch, perfectly content to watch them. But his contentment turned to proper happiness when Aloysius left Buck and crawled across the floor, a combination of alcohol and heady arousal robbing him of stable footing. Sliding down against the couch, Rufus stretched out his right leg, nudging Aloysius' outstretched left hand lightly. This was a trick they'd used before and it would certainly catch attention with the inevitable happened.

Grabbing hold with both hands, Aloysius rolled onto his side and relaxed as he was dragged across the smooth floor, his loosened jeans slipping over his hips and down. Unconcerned about the debauched image he now displayed, Aloysius sprawled comfortably against Rufus' chest and kicked his jeans off from where they were tangled around his ankles.

Looking up from his explorations, Baba honestly had no idea what to think or say as he looked at Aloysius, comfortably settled in his rather unusual underwear. In general shape they looked like ordinary boxers but they left nothing to the imagination. Deep green with a wide waistband and thinner bands to keep the legs from rolling up, they looked very nice against his tanned skin. The gap between waistband and thigh bands was enclosed with understated lacework, flowing thick and thin lines creating a very pleasing effect.

Aware of Baba's wandering eyes, Rufus made his feelings clear again, drawing Aloysius closer and leaning in to kiss him senseless. Pressing closer, striving for all the contact between them that was possible, Aloysius sighed into the kiss, dark eyes closing slowly as he reaffirmed what mattered most in his life - their relationship.

Not happy about losing Baba's attention, Shane stopped his curious explorations and plunged his hand down to grip Baba's length, squeezing firmly. Through the thin cotton of Baba's boxer-briefs, Shane could clearly feel everything, thumb tracing the ridge as his fingers caressed the impressive length he could feel.

Barely paying any attention to their friends, Rufus reorganised Aloysius against his chest, half cradling him as they enjoyed the quiet moment. Sprawled against the bigger man, Aloysius ducked his head and lapped at Rufus' nipples softly, knowing just what would get the best reaction. Lifting his chin a little, Aloysius closed his teeth around Rufus' left nipple, lightly tugging on the piercing and relishing the heartfelt groan he received.

Looking down at Shane, sprawled so contentedly in his lap, his warrior's body on display for all of them, Baba smiled faintly and drew him closer, thick fingers drifting over Shane's chest lightly. Licking his lips, he leant down, snatching a wary kiss before pulling back. Normally he would just jump in head first but this was different, this needed a gentler touch. He knew Shane could be dangerous and he didn't want to find out firsthand.

Groaning softly, Shane reached up and curled his left arm around Baba's neck, pulling him back in for a proper kiss. Moaning low in his throat, Shane pressed closer, supporting his slim frame so Baba could have one hand free. Hot breath mingling, tongues engaged in a dance as old as time, Shane moved his free hand to Baba's groin again, stroking his dick slowly.

Feeling how wound up Rufus was as he shifted a little bit, Aloysius knew it wouldn't take much to set his lover off. Releasing the nipple ring he'd been playing with, Aloysius dragged his nails down Rufus' chest and shifted to sit in Rufus' lap, leaning back against him comfortably. This was one of their favourite positions when space was tight, it filled their needs and brought them closer.

Holding Aloysius close, Rufus almost purred as he nuzzled Aloysius' neck, no longer concerned about controlling his strength. Drawing Aloysius in closer, Rufus let his hands glide over his body slowly, warm hands drifting over scars and caressing his muscles lovingly. Brushing over Aloysius' own body jewellery, Rufus slid one hand into his string boxers, cupping Aloysius' hard cock firmly.

Whimpering as Baba stroked him so perfectly, Shane tried to stay focused on the bigger man but he was so good with his hands, hitting all of Shane's sweet spots at once. Writhing in Baba's embrace, Shane wasn't sure what felt better, the fingers rubbing at the back of his neck or the heavy, calloused hand curling around his reviving erection.

Sagging back against the armchair he was leaning on, Baba broke their kiss and groaned, skirting the edge as Shane's hand slipped into his underwear and curled around him. It felt so good, the roughened hand of a warrior sliding against sensitive skin was pushing him towards the edge. If Shane would just turn his hand a little and tighten his grip, it would be perfect.

Relaxing into the loving strength around him, Aloysius moaned softly as Rufus worked him slowly, whispering soft endearments in his ear as he worked his magic. Showing the ultimate trust, Aloysius reached up and removed his glasses, throwing them onto the couch and sinking back comfortably, putty in his best friends' embrace.

Eyes fluttering closed as Aloysius rubbed against him body to body, Rufus groaned and sped his hand, their motions in harmony. Free hand stroking over Aloysius' chest, Rufus nibbled on his ear lightly, trying to hit as many perfect spots as he could to bring them both to a wonderful, sticky end. Every twitch was torture, but it was totally worth the wait.

Surprising everyone when he moved, Buck rolled onto all fours and crawled across the floor to settle against Shane and Baba. Smiling softly in encouragement, Shane gasped as Buck found his own rhythm, leaning in to suckle at Shane's chest. Shifting a little bit, Buck slid one arm under Shane's back, brushing his fingers along Shane's arm to find his prize.

Sliding down a little more, Baba grunted as Buck's hand curled around him, gripping him firmly and stroking slowly. He seemed to know what was needed, working in rhythm with Shane to bring the most pleasure. Easing one knee up to support Shane, Baba reached out to trail his fingers through Buck's hair, always careful not to crush Shane as he moved.

Grinding down hard, Aloysius shivered as Rufus squeezed him, both getting close and trying so hard to stay together. Rocking back against his lover, Aloysius rubbed both nipple rings and it was enough. With a faint hiss and a groan, Rufus came hard in his boxers. Head falling back, Aloysius swore as Rufus tightened his grip and it was all over. Swearing vehemently, Aloysius came, splattering his abs with his release and slumping back against Rufus, both panting hard.  
'Love you so much.' Rufus uttered, blindly reaching for the glasses Aloysius had thrown earlier.  
'Love you too.' Aloysius gasped, accepting his glasses and slipping them on again.

For such a big man and a usually loud presence in any situation, Baba was remarkably quiet when he came. Back arching, he grunted and swore quietly then sagged, gasping softly as he sat there looking at Shane and Buck. Trembling with aftershocks, he smiled behind his beard and turned his attention to Shane, watching the way he was trying to get much needed relief.

Curling his hand over Baba's slowly, Buck grinned and looked Shane in the eyes, throwing caution to the wind and finally enjoying what was available. His smile only grew when Shane nodded faintly, putting everything in Buck's court. Keeping their eyes locked, Buck worked his fingers under Baba's hand and squeezed, teaching Baba the rhythm guaranteed to send Shane into high orbit and leave him there for a while.

Breath catching as he was caught up in the swirling pleasure once more, Shane screamed again, back arching as he came again, covering his abs and chest as he was safely held between Buck and Baba. Panting more than his fitness level should have allowed, he slumped into their combined embrace, totally out of his mind and barely conscious.  
'That's how it's done.' Buck chuckled, gathering Shane close and turning to lean back against Baba comfortably. 'He'll be out of it for a while.'  
'You've done that before.' Rufus remarked, looking up from Aloysius. 'And I don't just mean last time we had time to play like this.'  
'He knows he can come to me whenever he's overstressed.' Buck shrugged, arranging Shane against his chest and stroking his hair. 'Happens about once every couple of weeks, I've gotten to know what he likes.'  
'Two in quick succession. He must have been hurting.' Aloysius muttered, perfectly content to relax and half doze in Rufus' embrace.  
'He's been holding out for the last month, looking forward to some time with all of us. Been hard to watch him try and hold it together but it's his choice.' Buck nodded, looking up at Baba.  
'I did not think you would join us again.' Baba mused, wrapping one arm around Buck's waist lightly. 'Is everything all right?'  
'It's nothing personal Jean-Claude. I just…I'm still coming to terms with my sexuality. I've been hiding it since I was a kid, my parents refused to accept I was gay and we fought about it a lot. They both died before we could sort it out. I'm trying to start over but with DADT and all the other obstacles, it's hard to figure it out.' Buck explained, reaching up to touch Baba's face. 'I need some time but I'll be okay.'

~!~#~(~=~)~#~!~

It was almost an hour before Shane came around fully, lifting his head from Buck's chest and looking around slowly. He felt good, his body was relaxed and his mind clear. It was so nice to be held like this too, here he didn't have to be the strong one. He could let someone else hold him and not worry.  
'Feeling better?' Buck asked, toying idly with his hair.  
'Yeah, thanks.' Shane nodded, curling closer. 'Where are the others?'  
'Jean-Claude's in the kitchen and Rufus went outside to the barbeque. Aloysius mentioned something about a shirt and headed towards the bedrooms.' Buck replied, relaxing his grip slowly.  
'Good, I'm starving.' Shane grinned, enjoying their closeness. 'Feeling more comfortable now?'  
'A little bit. I expected Jean-Claude would be a little more than I was used to but…well you felt it.' Buck flushed, ducking his head as he tried to find the right words.  
'Buck, no one is expecting you to bed Jean-Claude this week. You took a big step just joining in, I know these sorts of things can intimidate you but that was good progress.' Shane soothed, tracing his fingers over Buck's chest softly. 'Did you see what Rufus is sporting now?'  
'No, what's he done now?' Buck asked, leaning down to press a kiss into Shane's hair.  
'He's got his nipples pierced. I couldn't believe it, he's got gold rings with diamonds in them.' Shane uttered, thinking about the subtle yet eye catching jewellery.  
'No way. I thought that was more a feminine look.' Buck chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. 'I thought I saw a glint of silver over Aloysius' right eye but I could have been mistaken.'  
'Well there's one way to find out.' Shane grinned, getting to his feet and offering Buck his hand.

Getting up, Buck let Shane lead him out onto the back porch where Rufus was busy at the barbeque and Aloysius was standing nearby, both men sipping bears and wearing open flannelette shirts. Glancing at Shane for a moment, Buck moved closer and reached out to brush Rufus' shirt back, gazing at the gold and diamond jewellery he could see.  
'It's not as bad as you might think, Buck. It stings a little when the needle goes through and aches for a few weeks afterwards but after that, it's all good.' Rufus offered, resting one hand on Buck's shoulder and flipping the steaks on the grill.  
'Why do it though?' Buck asked, resting his hand on Rufus' chest, not quite touching the shining piercing he was admiring. 'It hardly seems pleasurable.'  
'You'd be surprised, Buck. My nipples have always been a hot spot, adding the jewels made them more so.' Rufus shrugged, gasping when Buck casually brushed his left nipple.  
'Keep that up Buck and you'll have him raring to go again in seconds.' Aloysius warned, draping one arm around Shane's shoulders.  
'I've never known anyone to get such stimulation just from a light touch.' Buck uttered, withdrawing his hand slowly.  
'Everyone has their own triggers, Buck. I've learnt that Shane's got some interesting hotspots, like that spot on the back of his neck.' Rufus shrugged, catching Buck's hand lightly and stroking his knuckles. 'You've gotten more confident since the last time we were around.'  
'It's an ongoing project.' Buck shrugged, relaxing as Rufus drew him close and just held him. 'I'm trying but I still struggle with some things.'  
'That's only to be expected, Buck.' Rufus agreed, loosening his grip a little but still making Buck feel welcome against his side. 'I remember last time, you were wary of even being in the same bed as either of us.'  
'Now you're making the best of what you've already learnt and feel comfortable in Jean-Claude's embrace.' Aloysius added, smiling down at Shane. 'I know you've been a big part of that.'  
'I'm just helping Buck become comfortable with his sexuality. The proximity part is his own doing.' Shane replied, shifting against Aloysius and smiling.  
'I still have to work on it, I'm not quite as comfortable with this as you guys.' Buck admitted, drawing away from Rufus slowly.

Moving slowly, giving Aloysius plenty of time to prepare, Shane hooked one finger over his sunglasses and pulled them down a little. Buck hadn't been mistaken, there was something silver over Aloysius' right eye. Glistening in the orange glow from the porch light, a silver arrow pierced through Aloysius' right eyebrow, the head hanging down and the flight pointing skyward.  
'Since when?' Shane asked, brushing his thumb alongside the new addition.  
'Nine months.' Aloysius replied, tipping his head forward so Shane could have a closer look. 'Rufus picked it out.'  
'I like it, it's very you somehow.' Shane grinned, lightly tracing the jewellery.  
'I thought so too.' Rufus added, glancing over his shoulder. 'It was that or a revolver.'  
'I just never thought of you as a silver kind of guy.' Shane remarked, nudging Aloysius' glasses back up his nose.  
'It's not silver, that's platinum.' Rufus corrected, turning his full attention back to the steaks.

Finishing his beer and tossing the empty into one of bins around the place, Aloysius turned his full attention to Shane and held him comfortably, enjoying the peace of the night.  
'The eyebrow isn't the only piercing I've got now. The second one is easily hidden but sometimes it gets in the way.' Aloysius remarked, rocking slowly as they stood there together.  
'Do I even want to know where it is?' Shane asked, relaxed and at peace as they swayed slowly.  
'It's not as erotic as nipples and it's above my waist but only barely.' Aloysius hinted, allaying Shane's concerns about a genital piercing.  
'I'm not feeling anything.' Shane remarked, leaning back against Aloysius a little more.

Still totally relaxed as Aloysius took his right hand and guided it behind his back, Shane wasn't sure where he was being led to until his fingers brushed against a small piece of warm metal. Keeping his fingers on the piercing, Shane stepped to the side and turned, eyes dropping to where his hand was resting.  
'You're not serious. Why here of all places?' Shane asked, stunned by the revelation.  
'We decided it was fair, two for two. Rufus had his nipples done, I got these two. The woman who did them thought this was a little strange but she did it anyway. Apparently I was the first guy she'd ever done this particular piercing for.' Aloysius shrugged, allowing Shane to play with the small piece of metal.  
'I'll bet that one hurt.' Buck remarked, coming up behind Shane.  
'Not really. A little sting but after being shot a few times, it's nothing. I tend to wear simple bars when I'm working, too much risk of injury or accidentally getting it ripped out if I wear anything too flashy. I put on something a little more fancy since we were coming out here for a week away.' Aloysius shrugged, looking down at the piercing.

It couldn't really be considered the height of masculinity but to Aloysius, the single long stemmed red rose was perfect and a special reminder of the man he loved. The ruby nestled just perfectly into his navel, the rose dangling underneath it with two tiny emeralds in the leaves was shining against Shane's fingers at the moment.  
'Did you bring any of your others with you?' Rufus asked, setting the steaks on a warmed tray and turning off the barbeque.  
'Yeah, I packed the box just in case. I love this one so much, I'd hate for it to be damaged.' Aloysius nodded, brushing Shane's hand off and tracing over the rose resting against his abdomen.  
'The rose is nice but I've got a real soft spot for that green one I got you a couple of weeks ago. Or the turquoise and silver one you found, it's nice.' Rufus grinned, heading inside with the meat.  
'I was thinking of that brightly coloured one you got me, I do like that one.' Aloysius called, drawing Shane back in against his side and following Rufus inside.  
'Just how many have you got?' Buck asked, wandering inside with his friends.  
'Somewhere around 50 I think. I've stopped counting. I just keep getting more of them and wearing them when I can.' Aloysius shrugged, drawing away from Shane. 'I'll be right back.'  
'Leave it until after we've eaten.' Rufus suggested, setting the steaks on the table as Jean-Claude emerged from the kitchen and set out bowls of salad and plates of hot vegetables.

~!~#~(~=~)~#~!~

In the end, exhaustion won out over curiosity and after a fine meal, the five men started winding down for bed. Filing into the main bedroom, they took one look at the king sized bed and worked out if they were going to fit. Buck offered to sleep in the second bedroom but that idea was only if it was too uncomfortable for five to fit.

Settling in the middle of the bed, Shane grinned as Aloysius stretched out behind him, hooking one arm around Shane's waist and tugging him closer. Rufus was next in, snuggling in behind Aloysius and getting comfortable. Getting comfortable on the other side of the bed, Baba patted the space next to Shane, watching Buck for any negative reaction.

Lifting his head, Shane noticed Buck's hesitation and lifted Aloysius' arm so he could roll over. Seeing something familiar in all the shuffling, Buck wormed into the group, curling around Shane and nuzzling his neck contentedly. He jumped a little when Jean-Claude rolled over and shifted closer but let it go and welcomed the bigger man closer. It was still a little bit intimidating for him but it was less of a freak out moment now than when it had been four sharing penthouse views thanks to Aloysius.

Turning off the bedside lamp, Rufus took Aloysius' glasses and set them safely beside the lamp before settling again, reaching out to rest one hand on Shane's hip lightly. He felt another hand bump his and smiled, recognising the thick fingers and smaller palm as Buck's hand. Aloysius grumbled and swatted at a hand that had landed on his side. Growling low in his throat, Rufus pulled Aloysius closer to him and glared across the bed, fully aware that Jean-Claude would know he was still awake.

A little more shifting and finally the group settled, everyone comfortable and content. Under the watch of a near-full moon, they drifted off to sleep in all their naked glory, at peace with a world that had tried to kill each of them at least once.


End file.
